


(and I have found) The Strength to Love

by heyitsdestielmalec



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Sweet Fluff, Valentine's Day!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1689128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsdestielmalec/pseuds/heyitsdestielmalec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day Malec. All fluff, some insinuations of sexy times.</p>
<p>I wrote this on Valentine's Day for a friend of mine, and since CoHF is coming out and we're all going to need some sweet Malec fluff to tide us over (bc who knows what's going to happen) I decided I would share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(and I have found) The Strength to Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [always- suttonfosdork](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=always-+suttonfosdork).



“Alec!” Isabelle’s voice rang throughout the halls of the Institute. Alec jerked awake from his hospital bed and ran a hand through his hair.

“What?”

“Alec. It’s nine AM on February 14th. What are you doing today?” she asked him, putting her hands on her hips.

“What’s so special about today?” he asked, rubbing his eyes. “And it’s nine AM. I should be asleep-”

“You’ve got to be joking!” she cried, her slight Idrisian accent coming out. “It’s _Valentine’s Day._ The day of love. The day where you give your partner- _Magnus-_ ” she coughed, grinning, “stuff. Chocolate. Roses. Your virginity. That type of thing.” Alec threw his pillow at her.

“Isabelle! Well, I could only give him two of those things anyway,” he said, blushing a little. Isabelle stared at him for a second, and then her jaw dropped.

         “Alexander. Gideon. Lightwood. You did not just tell me you’re not a virgin, did you?” The darkening of Alec’s cheeks gave him away, and she squealed. “By the Angel! Give me details, really-”

         “ _Isabelle!_ ” Isabelle giggled, rolling her eyes.

         “Oh, don’t be so modest, Alec. Anyway, what are you going to do for him? Simon and I are meeting up at this restaurant he likes- or used to like, anyway. I don’t even _want_ to know what Clary and Simon are doing, and Maia and Jordan- well, I don’t keep up with the werewolves. So! That leaves you, my older brother, who apparently has no plans. I just hope Magnus does,” she said despairingly. “But he’s Magnus, and probably has a trip to Paris planned or something,” she told him. “So don’t worry. But you do have to do something, because otherwise you’re going to be seen as the woman in the relationship. Although that’s totally ridiculous, because you’re both gay men and you’re both the man. By the way, ask Magnus if he’s heard of the movie _Juno._ He’ll show it to you.” Alec looked bemused, but nodded. “And get some _roses!”_ She calls as she goes back down the hallway.

_What is so great about roses?_ Alec wondered, but he slipped out of the hospital bed and made it quickly. He glanced at the bed across from him, seeing that it was unmade and empty. Evidently, Jace had already left. They had both been minorly injured while fighting a spider demon. Jace had stabbed it, and then fallen when it had hit him with another leg. Alec had run to his side to apply an _iratze,_ assuming Clary or Izzy would cover him, but apparently not. The spider had hit him with one huge leg and sent him flying. He had slammed straight into a building and come away with one broken and three bruised ribs, landing him a night in the infirmary. He looked down at himself, wondering who had dressed him, and saw that he was in a white shirt and drawstring gray sweatpants. He was walking along the hall to his room when the huge doorbell rang, and Alec sighed. Since everyone probably thought that he was still in the infirmary, they would expect him to get it… He shut his eyes briefly and then turned back around, jogging to the doors and wincing. Instead of looking through a peephole, he grabbed a seraph blade hanging on a rope by the door and opened it. Standing outside was Magnus, looking impeccably dressed and perfectly gorgeous as usual. He had a bouquet of roses in his hand, and he looked surprised.

“Alexander-” He looked around hesitantly. “May I come in?” Alec stepped aside hastily, blushing. Magnus came inside, studiously looking around. “Ah, sorry. I appear to have come at a bad time, but, you know, I can always reschedule-” he was cut off by Alec pressing a quick kiss to his cheek, blushing the whole time. “Oh. Hi, Alec,” he said, and then one arm went around Alec’s waist, and the other one to cup Alec’s neck, and Alec kissed him with shattering enthusiasm. They broke apart only when a non-discreet cough came from behind them.

“Hello? Uh, Alec, Magnus, hey.” Clary looked acutely uncomfortable, brushing a red curl behind her ear and averting her eyes. “Jace was looking for you, Alec. We went by the infirmary, but you had already left, I guess-”

“Why were you in the infirmary, Alec?” Magnus asked, curling one arm around Alec’s waist. Alec’s cheeks flamed.

“We fought a spider demon last night, and Jace and I got hurt. It’s nothing, really-” Magnus, of course, interrupted him.

“I’ll be the judge of that, darling. Clary dear, tell Jace that he won’t be getting Alec for a bit. Have fun on your Valentine’s Day activities, and use condoms!” Clary gasped and then rushed back down the way she came. Alec chuckled, the sound catching in his throat.

“She’s so funny sometimes,” Alec said, grinning. “Her and Jace-” he was cut off again by Magnus sweeping him out from under his knees and him being carried. He had an outraged look on his face. “Magnus, let me down-”

“No way. This is fun, I should do it more often,” Magnus said, grinning. “Anyway, where’s your room?” Alec poked his head up and looked around.

         “Take a left and then a right and I’m the last door down.” Magnus did so and then carefully placed Alec on his bed, lying down with him carefully. Alec closed his eyes as Magnus’s warm hands slid up his back, and he winced when they touched his sides. “Ow.”

         “This where it hurts?” Magnus asked, and Alec felt the sparkling feeling of Magnus’s magic wash over his chest, leaving him with a pleasant glow. He sighed happily.

         “Much better, thank y-” He was cut off yet again by Magnus kissing him hard. Magnus’s hands slid up the back of his shirt again, and Alec did the same, feeling the warm expanse of Magnus’s stomach (sans navel). They laid together contently, Magnus pressing soft kisses to Alec’s neck, when a knock came at the door. Alec immediately sat up, pulling his shirt back on and blushing, while Magnus rolled his eyes, waved a hand, and let the door open.

         “Hey, guys. Oh my g-” Simon was cut off by himself, and he made an ugly noise in the back of his throat. “Jeez, anyway, Isabelle told me to tell you two that we’re leaving, and to probably get out of the Institute while you can. Jace and Clary are staying here today,” Simon said, a nauseous look crossing his face. He ran a hand through his messy brown hair. “So, yeah. Bye.” And he shut the door quickly, footsteps sounding as he ran down the hall. Magnus laughed.

         “He’s one of the first prudish vampires I’ve met in a long time. Of course, Raphael was prudish, but no one cares about him.” Alec laid back down, closing his eyes and letting out a deep breath. Magnus massaged a shoulder gently. “Come on, Alexander. I’ve got lots to do today, much of it of the sexual variety-”

         “ _Magnus_!” Even so, he got out of bed, straightening his shirt. Magnus looked back to perfect, reglittering his hair and rebuttoning his jeans. Alec flushed scarlet. “Magnus-”

         “Oh, Alexander, I wasn’t expecting anything. They got undone by themselves,” he said innocently. Alec rolled his eyes.

         “Sure.” They left his room and walked towards the entrance, holding hands lightly. “So, um, what are we doing today?” Magnus shrugged.

         “I had some stuff planned, but I can always reschedule. It’s fine. Oh, I forgot the roses!” Magnus waved a hand and the bouquet of roses came zooming down the hall, coming to a neat stop and floating in front of Alec. Magnus bowed. “My darling, happy Valentine’s Day.” Alec took the roses with one hand and was pleasantly surprised to feel that they were still damp.

         “Thank you, Magnus,” Alec said, and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek again. “Thank you so much. Actually-” and now he looked totally embarrassed- “I don’t have anything for you. I’m sorry, I didn’t even know it was Valentine’s Day-” Magnus let out a quick burst of laughter, though looking quite unsurprised- “so I didn’t get anything,” Alec finished, looking embarrassed. Magnus shrugged.

         “It’s fine, darling, we’ll just go with whatever I have planned.” Magnus snapped his fingers and an elegant roll of parchment appeared and unrolled itself in front of the two. Magnus ran a finger down the list. “We can go out of order, that’s all right, hm…” he snapped his fingers again and the list disappeared. “Come along, Alexander, much to do!” he trilled. They left the Institute and hurried along the Brooklyn streets, Alec looking around anxiously and Magnus skipping like a seven year old.

         “Magnus, I’m barely dressed- HEY!” His clothes had disappeared and reappeared in half a second, the ratty sweatpants and t-shirt replaced with skinny, dark jeans and a button down blue shirt. “Ugh, Magnus, come on. You know I hate skinny jeans.” Magnus stepped closer to him, tilting Alec’s chin up.

         “You won’t wear them? Not even for me?” Magnus asked in a velvety whisper. Alec swallowed hard.

         “I- I guess.” Magnus gave him a light kiss and then stepped back, looking pleased with himself. Alec sighed. “Whatever. Where are we going?” Magnus laughed, shaking his head. Glittery specks rained down from his head, giving the illusion that Magnus was sparking.

         “You don’t get to know, darling. Now hurry, we’re going to be late!” Magnus pulled him along, and they nimbly skirted other couples walking around with hearts in the eyes. They landed outside Magnus’s apartment. Alec cocked his head.

         “Magnus, why are we at your apartment?”

         “You shall see, darling,” Magnus said mysteriously. He buzzed them in, leading Alec up the stairs. The door to the other person’s room who lived in the building was open, and a pair of boxers were draped on the doorknob. “Looks like they’ve made up,” Magnus said as they ascended the stairs.

         “And right in time, too,” Alec quipped as a really, really, _really_ loud moan came from inside the apartment. Alec blushed and Magnus threw a carefree arm around him.

         “Good one, Alec.” Magnus let himself in and ducked into the kitchen. Chairman Meow came from around the corner and rubbed up against Alec’s leg. Alec picked him up, rubbing underneath the cat’s neck, and then dropped him carefully down on a chair. “Good thing you put him down, Alec, because I was starting to get a bit jealous,” said Magnus, stepping right up to him from behind. Alec could feel Magnus’s warm breath on his ear, and shivered. Magnus fell down with him on the distressed leather couch, letting Alec curl into him. “This is my gift to you for Valentine’s Day, darling.” Alec cracked an eyelid, looking up at Magnus.

         “Hm?”

         “I cleared it with Isabelle… she said she would talk to your mother. You don’t have to leave until twelve tomorrow… there’s no schedule. Free time. It’s ten AM and we have approximately 26 hours…” Alec smiled shyly and let the warlock hover above him.

         “So we can do whatever we want?”

         “Whatever _you_ want,” Magnus corrected him. “This day is about you.” Alec frowned, but let his shirt be taken off by Magnus anyway.

         “I thought Valentine’s Day was about expressing your affection and appreciation for the people you loved,” Alec said, propping himself up on his elbows. Magnus shrugged.

         “Fine print, darling. You express your love for me every day… and I appreciate you plenty. Every part of you,” he emphasized. Alec blushed and looked down for a second. Magnus tilted his chin back up, looking solemn. “No, I’m serious. Defying the Clave, defying your family, defying the norm of how you should feel, according to society… you have not had 800 years to adjust to who you are. You are here, now,” and he touched Alec’s shoulder, “and you are only eighteen. You have had less than a year to adjust to rebelling against the government, basically, hiding from your family, coming out to your family, and going out with a boy- a Downworlder, no less- and that is unimaginable to me, let alone possible for me to think about doing. You are so strong, Alec-” he paused, kissing Alec once- “that I can’t imagine you ever being weak. And yet you were. But you’ve overcome it, and I think that’s one of the strongest parts about you. The pain of acquiring your scars and bearing them, and coming out better because of it.” Alec stared at the warlock for a second, blue eyes wide. Then he pulled him down and kissed him hard.

“You, Magnus, you are my strength. I take it and I give it,” he said, kissing him again. “I love you,” he said, arms circling the skinny shoulders of his boyfriend.

         “Happy Valentine’s Day,” Magnus murmured.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! The underlined line is my favorite- please credit me if you use it!


End file.
